


Period cramps SUCK!

by NovemberWings



Series: The Queer Avengers [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accepting, Acts of Kindness, After Deadpool 2, Bleeding through, Blood, Blood Stain, Caring Wade, Coming Out, Deadpool being Deadpool, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, No Spoilers, Pansexual Character, Period Cramps, Scared Peter, Teenage Spiderman, Thanks Vanessa, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Wade is really good with period cramps, Young Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: Peter is out one night on patrol but he gets caught off guard with every trans man's worst nightmare; bad stomach cramps. Deadpool finds him defenseless and hurt and aims to help the hero and takes him back to his apartment. Miscommunication ensues.This fanficition has Tom Holland's Homecoming spiderman, and because of that, there isn't any slash in this story.





	Period cramps SUCK!

Peter sat on the edge of the rooftop, his legs swinging absent-minded in the gentle, warm wind. His head was a mess, thoughts flitting, unable to make a general argument. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to tell Mr.Stark sooner or later about him being transgender. He had no clue of the result, and he would have no clue on how to do it. But the continuous ache and tension in his belly that his period was currently causing, acted as a continuous reminder that he had to tell him at some point. His teeth were gritted behind the mask and his hand was holding pressure on his stomach, trying to will the pain flooding through his body in pulses to disappear. His breathing laboured.

He let his body lie back, facing up at the night sky, hoping no sitting scrunched up would maybe reduce the cramps. He tried to regulate his breathing, but his binder was starting to piss him off as well, his skin becoming more and more sensitive – his period heightening his senses further. He closed his eyes behind the mask and tried to block out the world.

“Hey, you okay there, Spoody?” A voice asked with equal amounts of humour and concern. Peter flinched at the sudden presence. He jumped to his feet, ready to fight but his body protested, massively.

His stomach produced a mighty cramp as the blood that had settled all rushed downwards, his head spun and his headache pulsed from the lessened amount of blood in his body. He tried to be ready but he could feel himself swaying, trying to match the momentum of the Earth below him, but goddamn it, he could not stop swaying.

“Whoaaa, okay okay, calm down Spidey. It’s all good, I’m a friend – there’s no fight here.” The man spoke gesturing to himself, but Peter’s vision swam. “I think you need to take a seat.” Peter took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, slowly lowering himself to cross his legs under himself. “I’m gonna come over to you now, okay?” Peter didn’t really know what else to do, but he just nodded.

The other man made his way over to Peter slowly, as to not spook him.  
“I’m Deadpool. But you can call me Wade if you want to. I don’t really have a ‘secret identity’ but I know you do and that’s cool.” Deadpool sat by Peter not too close, but close enough that if Peter passed out he would catch him. “Are you injured at all?” Peter couldn’t do anything but shake his head. 

Suddenly, Peter’s head began to lol to the side and before he knew it he was asleep.

 

He woke up on a couch that wasn’t the most comfortable in the world. He gave a quick sigh before opening his eyes to face the day. His sight found a stained ceiling. Not his bedroom ceiling. With a sharp intake of breath, he launched up, sitting up looking around urgently, trying to remember what had happened. He was met with a head rush and a sharp pain in his stomach, but he ignored it as best he could – looking around at the foreign, messy living room. His breathing started to speed up as he remembered that he had fallen asleep on a roof last night with Deadpool. He had heard of Deadpool, he knew that he killed people and that was bad. Was he next? Oh, God.

Peter jumped up from the couch and then he suddenly noticed that he was wearing oversized jogging bottoms and a t-shirt for Rupaul’s Drag Race? Panic-stricken Peter reached up and grabbed his face, but found that he was still wearing his mask, so Deadpool didn’t want to know his identity… 

But Deadpool did know that he was Spiderman, and if he had changed his clothes then… He had seen the binder! Fuck! He knew he was trans! What the fuck was he going to do? This guy was a contract killer, he was a mercenary. He would blackmail him with his gender. He could tell the whole world that Spiderman was a tranny. What would he do? Then Mr.Stark would know, and everyone would know. This could ruin his life! He doesn’t have any money to pay him off either. This was a nightmare. Why didn’t he just stay home last night?

Peter let his head hang in defeat, he was trembling, he didn’t know what to do now. He was completely on his own. May supported his transgender identity. Mr.Stark supported his Spiderism. But now the two worlds were crossing and he was completely alone. 

Peter felt his heart literally skip a beat at what he noticed next. He had bled through onto the couch. Directly onto the couch. Which means… Peter glanced behind him and saw that were a big red stain on the trouser bottoms. He had ruined Deadpool’s trousers and his fucking couch! There isn’t even a cover on it, he’s bled directly onto the couch. Jesus. Fuck! Will Deadpool kill him for this? Will he be possessed with an angry rage and just snap his neck, he didn’t think he could beat Deadpool in a fight. This is how he dies. And on top of that, he still can’t just run away, because Deadpool still knows he’s trans. Peter just tried to do what he could to ease the situation.

He ran into the kitchen and found a miscellaneous cloth and covered it with hand soap and warm water and ran back into the living room and starting scrubbing at the couch. He had only been scrubbing for a few seconds when the door leading out of the living room swung open and Deadpool stood in the doorway.

It was like time had stopped. Peter, still on his knees holding the wet cloth to the sofa, froze staring at Deadpool, who was wearing his mask but normal clothes. Deadpool just stared right back. Neither moving.

Suddenly, Peter just burst into tears. He didn’t know what to do. He was completely at this man’s mercy. He couldn’t believe he would die at 16. Only 16 years old, and he would die on his period, full of dysphoria crying on the floor. This is pathetic. 

Peter’s tears seemed to break Deadpool out of his frozen trance and he started walking towards Peter, who threw himself as far away from Deadpool as he could, fear all over his face. He crawled back until he hit the wall separating the kitchen from the living room, where he plastered himself there trembling with fear.  
“Hey, hey, hey what’s up?” Deadpool asked, pausing a few steps away from Peter, crouching to meet his height. “What’s happened?” Peter’s breath shuddered and rattled in his tight throat.  
“I… I’m so sorry” he gasped between panicked breath. “I didn’t, didn’t mean to, to. Please don’t kill me.” He closed his eyes and tears ran down his flushed cheeks.  
“Hey, no one is killing or hurting anyone here, okay. So try and relax, and tell me what’s happen. Everything’s okay Spidey.”  
“I’ve… I’ve bled onto your trousers and onto your couch.” He whispered, ashamed of himself, still fearing the worst, looking at Deadpool with wide terrified eyes. Deadpool slowly stood up, making Peter press himself harder into the wall.

Deadpool slowly walked back over to the couch and picked up the wet cloth to reveal the stain under it. He looked at it for a moment and glanced back at Peter, making him flinch. Deadpool frowned a little making Peter’s shoulders tense and close his eyes tightly feeling tears run down his face.  
“I thought you said you weren’t injured? Spidey where are you hurt?” Deadpool worried.  
“I’m… I’m not hurt… I’m on my, my period…” He winced as he forced the unpleasant words out of his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw that Deadpool’s face had turned to shock and realisation. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise...” Peter let out a little sob, “But please… don’t”

Deadpool stood staring at Peter for a few seconds, seemingly thinking, before he snapped into action. He dropped the cloth and clutched his face in both hands.  
“Ohhhhh. Shit! Spidey, I’m sorry! I didn’t think that’s what it could be. Eughh, wait for one second… while I…” With that, he ran into the kitchen and Peter heard the kettle start to bubble. He was confused, what was happening? 

The next thing he knew Deadpool ran out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. He came running out into the living room with a new pair of sweatpants and Peter’s backpack.  
“Right okay. New trousers” he held up a black pair of trousers, “and I assume you have some of the stuff you need in here, yes?” Peter gave a stiff terrified nod. Deadpool walked a short distance away from Peter and paced the objects on the floor, gave him a meaningful look and pointed to a closed door. “The toilets through there if you want to go and clean up?” Peter gave another little nod and Deadpool took off back into the kitchen where the kettle had finished boiling.

Peter stood up slowly and picked up the trousers and his bag. He went into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind him. He let out another little sob, now that the majority of the adrenaline had gone he was feeling his cramps really badly. He was terrified still, sure Deadpool had been okay up until now but what if it was a tactic to make him relax and then the other foot would drop.

He looked at himself in the dirty mirror, pulled his mask off, and saw his face was flushed and tears were streaked on his face. He threw some water on his face and took a deep breath.

He turned to look at the bag and he slowly pulled out some pads. He discarded the trousers on the floor and started to clean himself up. It only took a few minutes until he had the new clean trousers on, he took a second to rearrange his breasts in the binder to make his chest look a little flatter and he glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked a mess but that didn’t matter, he pulled his mask back on and took a last deep breath. He could do this.

He quietly opened the door, bag and dirty trousers in hand and he saw Deadpool lying a blanket on the couch, and he cringed to himself.  
“Sorry…” He whispered. Deadpool glanced up and smiled through his mask.  
“It’s cool. Do you feel better?”  
“Yes thank you…” He hadn’t moved from the doorway, he was frozen with fear. Deadpool beckoned him forward.  
“Come sit down I’ll be back in a second.” He said as he went back into the kitchen.

Peter slowly made his way to the sofa and sat down and looked apprehensively at the kitchen door, wondering what Deadpool would come out with.  
The next thing he knew Deadpool had come out with a mug and a hot water bottle which he gently placed on Peter’s stomach. He placed the mug on the coffee table in front of the sofa, and then a little white pill next to it.  
“Can I have those?” He asked pointing to the trousers and the bag that Peter still had clutched in his hands. Peter nodded and numbly handed them over. “Thank you.” Deadpool said gratefully.

He placed the backpack by the front door, and then he took the trousers into the kitchen. He returned about a minute later where Peter hadn’t moved except to slightly adjust the blanket under him and add a little more pressure to the hot water bottle, willing the cramps away.

Deadpool came in and sat on a single person chair and look at Peter. He motioned to the cup and the pill, “that’s hot chocolate and aspirin. I swear there’s nothing funny in them. My girlfriend used to take them when she had really bad cramps.” Peter gave a slight nod and reached forward to put the tablet in his mouth and took a sip, he cleared his throat gently.  
“Thank you, the hot chocolate is really good.” At that Deadpool’s face broke into a really big grin.  
“Thanks!” He smiled enthusiastically, “I pin hot chocolate as one of my talents. I mean hot chocolate is great to make people feel better, and everyone likes it a little differently. Like my friend Yukio likes hers with a peppermint crushed into it, and my little friend Russel likes white and pink marshmallows in, and I always stick them in the microwave for a few seconds before I put them in the drink – it makes them melt a little. My friend Weasle really like a shot of rum in his, but obviously you’re WAY too young for that, so I put a little bit of cinnamon into yours. I’m really glad you like it!”

Peter just stared dumbfounded at Deadpool’s rant. He had heard that this guy was a ruthless mercenary, with over a 200 kill count and he was giving him a speech on how he personalises his friend’s hot chocolates. What in the actual hell. There was silence as Peter just stared at him shocked and Deadpool grinned back. Peter lowered his masked face and took a deep breath.  
“Look… Deadpool…” He started  
“Wade.” Deadpool said definitely.  
“What?”  
“Call me Wade, that’s my name.” Peter gave a nod.  
“Okay… Wade.” Deadpool gave him a smile, “thank you for doing all of this for me, it’s really nice, and not what I expected.” Deadpool gave him a little nod, to acknowledge his thanks, but the smile was dropping off his face slowly, “It’s just that I don’t have any money. I’m just a high schooler. I don’t have a job and my aunt is on minimum wage. And I can’t ask Mr.Stark for money. Is there anything else I can do?” He felt new tears spring to his eyes as he voiced his own helplessness, holding the hot chocolate in shaking hands.  
“Whoa… I don’t want money. Why would I want money?” Deadpool paused staring at Peter, “Is this because of the couch? Like honestly it’s fine. It happens. I mean I’ve definitely spilled more blood on that couch, and if I’m honest it’s nearly all come out anyway. No biggie.”

There was a pregnant pause as Peter started uncomprehending Wade’s words.  
“But don’t you want hush money?” His voice cracked a little in his too tight throat.  
“Nooo…” Wade asked frowning behind the mask. “What do I need to hush about?” He asked tilting his head to the side.  
“The fact that I’m, you know…” Peter gestured to his bound chest area. Not wanting to elaborate further.  
“Oh my God” Wade ran his hand over his face. “You think that I was going to blackmail you for money because you’re trans!” He exclaimed as he slumped back into his chair, a horror-stricken look on his face. “No! God no! Look, we both know that I’m a mercenary, but I only hurt bad people, Spidey. And you are far from the type of people I go after. And I’m not a fucking monster, and I wouldn’t blackmail a goddamn teenager, that’s just sick.” He took a deep breath. “But to be honest, I wouldn’t even blackmail a dickhead if they were trans, there’s a fucking line. And you can only really blackmail people with bad things, and being trans isn’t a bad thing.”

There was a moment of silence as they both just looked at each other.  
“Look,” Deadpool continued, “I won’t be blackmailing the Amazing Spiderman for being trans ‘cause I’m not that much of a dick, and secondly, if you’re wondering, I didn’t look at your face. Bros don’t out other bro’s secret identity. Dick move. I only brought you here because I didn’t think that it was a good idea to leave an unconscious superhero on a roof in the middle of the city. When we got back here I changed your clothes to check that you weren’t injured and then whoops! He’s trans. That’s literally everything that happened until you woke up, and like I said don’t worry about the couch.”

Peter stared at Deadpool for a moment, before he let out the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding since he woke up.  
“So you don’t want money?”  
“No. Nothing.”  
“And you don’t want to tell the world that Spiderman is trans.”  
“Nope!” He popped the ‘p’.

Peter let out another breath and gave Wade a pained smile, as he clutched the bottle to his belly a little tighter.  
“Thank you, Wade. Thank you so much.”  
“Don’t even mention it Baby boy. Now is there somewhere you need to be or do you want to stay and watch Disney?”  
Peter thought for a moment.  
“Let me call my aunt and if it’s okay, I’ll stay for a while.”

Wade’s face broke into a grin, and he clapped his hands together.  
“Frozen, Mulan or Princess and the Frog?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are writing fuel guys!  
> If you like this type of fanfiction check out the Queer Avengers collection. XXX


End file.
